Emperor
by Timx74
Summary: In the DC universe the multi verse is infinite for all I know. But 1 universe, 666, belongs to death itself, Nekron. So before we can do anything else, we have to escape it...not you just me. Emperor, the main character of all this crap. The moron writing this as no idea what he is doing so just stick with me. (A/N) No promises on uploads. This will be touching on all Genres.
1. Chapter 1 The Start

Me: I the author don't own anything except the character of the Emperor, and all things related. If you find anything that's yours, please note it's probably and Easter egg or I didn't know about. Please don't sue me just send a pm so I can make the proper edits. I am building up my character before I bring in the rest of the young justice characters.

The Golden Horde was facing its greatest threat since the Reach attempted to invade, an army of undead that use black lantern rings. Not much is known about them, only that their numbers continue to grow, and that almost all our weapons have no effect on them. We couldn't seem to score a victory no matter what.

"Someone give me an update, what's the status of sector 17495." We weren't losing planets, it was space sectors at a time. "I'm sorry Emperor, the last moon in that sector just went dark, and it's gone. What are your order?" The emperor thought about it for a second "Pull back whatever we can. I want all the people, resources, and energy we can get. Someone get the science division on the comm, I need an update."

"Science division is on the monitor." The blank monitor lit up with the scientist supreme in front of it. "I have good news sir, we found out what this white energy can do. The undead attacked for a minute before we got desperate enough that we shined it all on them. They fled almost in an instant." The emperor sat on his throne baffled "you showed them a top-secret energy that fell out of the sky, what makes think they won't come back in larger numbers? Evac the site, take everything you can, pack heavy and hurry to these coordinates, the flagship karma will jump and meet you there soon." The conversation now over, his attention was turned other matters.

The supply ships were on the way back to the surface, but the flagship had jumped to the cords to meet up with the science division. "Okay everyone let's get ready almost time for us to go." "Sir we just a subspace report from space sector 17495. It's a battle report, putting it up now." The report was short but it was simple; black lantern ring. A quick video appeared, a soldier killed, and soon became a black lantern. "Contact the flagship, tell them to start ignoring safety procedures. We need to get out of here, and fast. Everybody else, start packing"

Emperor's POV: This is getting bad, we don't have much time left. We have lost so much so fast, I have lost everything it feels like. I did lose everything. This is basically the last haven left for safety, but I know that won't last. The surrounding sectors are going to be under attack, which means at most we have 36 hours to leave. But to think a ring could be a part of this, I didn't think it was possible for any dead to wield a ring, they always leave the host once dead. But enough about that noise, I need to focus and to recharge my red ring. The only defense I can think of that will be of any help.

I walked into my chambers and opened my portable pocket dimension. After summoning my power battery and recharging, I noticed that I didn't get a full charge, I went from 7% to 54%. But then it hit me like an assassin, the red lantern central power battery must have died itself. "Hey author, odd word choice dontcha you think, hit me like an assassin…oh, thanks for the heads up." A black lantern jumped out at me attempting to get a fresh kill. Out of all the people on this planet he could have chosen, he picked the one he couldn't have.

END POV

"Man, that wasn't easy, good thing I stuck the part of his hand with the ring on it in that pocket dimension. I can't believe that worked." It then hit emperor like an explosion, black lanterns were on the Horde home world. "Why did say…you piece of" Before I was cursed at, an explosion rocked the main citadel. "Load those cargo ships triple time, move it!" The dock master went from busy, to full on panic. While that was happening the emperors personal honor guard went straight to the explosion, expecting the worst they were surprised to see him cursing while kicking some ruble.

"Sir calm down, it was an explosion yes, but you need to get going so we can get you to a secure location on the bridge of Karma." Andrew the leader of the honor guard, stood as he spoke. Calm, firm, somewhat baffled, with a hint of confusion. "The flag ship is back, good. Let's go, as far as anyone is concerned no place is secure." The honor guard followed the Emperor down to the main evac site, people were panicked, afraid, and it appeared that a fight had broken out.

"This is a nightmare; how could things have gotten so bad." "Andrew my only friend, did you already forget about the bomb that went off, if so please direct your attention to smoke behind you. Now to work on my P.R. skills. Everyone listen to me, (as the emperor stood on a soap box the crowds calmed down, knowing their leader was unharmed…for the most part.) I know you are all panicked, some of you are afraid, but we will survive. I will do everything in my power to make sure I save everyone. Now please remain calm, and prepare to start boarding. I know this will not be easy, too many including me this place is called home. But there's a reason why I call the flagship Karma the pride of Empire. It's not because of its size which is equal to 2 and ½ planets. It's because it can keep you all safe, now let's board, and find a new home."

The people cheered and hope beamed throughout the crowd, as the flagship jumped back into orbit. "Mission successful, we had no contact with the enemy." "No contact, that makes no sense. Unless they really are afraid of the energy…wow I can't believe we have a weapon that could kill the dead. Sounded a lot smarter in my head than out loud." Most of the energy was ordered into the weapon system power source. The cannons and turrets on the outside of the ship all glowed.

"All incoming ships configure your shields to match the new weapon frequency, sending it now standby. Warning incoming enemy's, they are taking positions to surround the entire galaxy, we don't have long." With all that running, through the loud speakers it seemed like the speech that was just given never even happened. "Ah fuck me."

As the emperor expected from hearing something like that, everyone went into full panic. Fights broke out, shoving to get onto a ship, "Okay honor guard time to go." As a small gun ship touched the guards hoped on first while the emperor looked back. "This could have all been ours, forgive me Lia." He walks onboard, a tear falling down his face. "Gunship taking off, heading for the flagship Karma. Eta 10 minutes." The pilot did his best to remain calm, but the black lanterns were starting to block out the sun. "All pilots, this is the emperor, looks like the sun is about to be blocked out, turn on the lights and prepare the night vision."

"Flagship Karma this is the emperor, prepare to receive a planet full of people." No one responded for the 5 seconds' emperor could be bothered to wait. "Can someone on the Karma respond, there is over 15 billion of you employed on that ship. How can no one pick up the comm line? Stupid comms, dam it Slade pick up. I didn't make you captain of the Karma because I was bored." "This is Slade, we picked up some stragglers before we jumped back, we just got rid of the last one but they did minor damage to the comms before we got rid of them. We are going to start the repair process after we jump, it's nothing that can't wait." In truth Slade became captain because the emperor was bored, but he had earned the right to be captain. Perfect record, best in all his classes, awarded medal of Horde Honor 4 times, and one of the few selected to become a member of the legion of gold. A small army of the best of the best, no matter what you were, pilot, soldier, all were welcome if they had earned the right.

"Roger that, heading into landing pad 1, be on the bridge in"- the emperor was cut off as the black lanterns had begun attacking the gun ship. "Sir we have three bogies on the hull, there trying to break in…Carl is that you?" "Join us!" The emperor raised his right arm and with his red ring blasted the black lantern, which sadly meant there was a breach in the hull. "Sir with all due respect, that was incredibly stupid. What the hell were you thinking?" Andrew said as he just stood "We got two more left, get ready! Slade engage all enemies that move, you are cleared for danger close, I repeat cleared for danger close."

The honor guard was holding off the 2 black lanterns trying to keep them outside, that way they could at least be killed in by the guns. "Pilot how much longer till we land…or crash whatever works best?" "It won't be long until we are all together soon." "That's great, wait that's not the answer I was looking for. Your dead, aren't you?" The pilot turned around to show eyes darker than night, and a black ring on his middle finger, pointing up at the emperor "How dare you die on me, you were supposed to be flying that ship that's about to crash, oh shit. Brace for impact!" The gunship went crashing through hanger 26, the result was 2 deaths of the honor guard, and the black lantern pilot was pinned. The emperor quickly ran over, ripped off the ring and tossed in into a pocket dimension.

"Plant these cryo bombs on those dead and let's go now. Bridge teleport us to your location, and give me an update on the civilian transports." The cryo bombs in place, they were all transported to the bridge. "Captain Slade, updates please." "All of the transports came under attack same time your gunship did…I'm sorry sir but we did what we were cleared for, danger close." The emperor stood disappointed in himself as a leader. He could ask, but he knew no one would know, or just lie to comfort him. "Prepare the dimensional jump drive, I know it's in the experimental stages but we have no other choice. No one bother to argue with me I not changing my mind."

The emperor turned to the leader of the honor guard/best friend. "Andrew I made you in charge of the honor guard because I trust you with my life." "I know sir, I have done my best every day." "There is no award high enough to show you my gratitude for your service. These are your orders, take all the honor guard with you and protect the supreme scientist and his team while they pour whatever energy they have left into the drive." Andrew froze for a moment, "All of you go gather the science team." They rushed off to gather them while Andrew removed his helmet "I'm saying this to you as anything other than my friend, it's been an honor to serve you, and an even greater honor to be your best friend." The emperor looked back horrified, he didn't realize until Andrew stopped talking what he meant, it meant he knew. "You're my best friend, I can't send anyone else because they wouldn't succeed. I never had a sibling but you're the closest thing I have to a brother, thank you for everything." The emperor removed his helmet and hugged his brother one last time.

The hug now over they both dawned their helmets for what they thought would be there last time. "Go Andrew, protect them like you would me." "I will, but I won't let them all go like that, Lexie report." The youngest and smallest of the honor guard came running over, "Reporting for duty sir!" The emperor looked shocked, "What are you doing?" Andrew looked at Lexie "Lexie, you will die before any harm comes to the emperor, that is part of the oath you took, we all kinda failed that oath today when a bomb went off next to him but that's beside the point. Stay with him until one of you die, those are your final orders."

EMPEROR POV

I could see the pain in her eyes, her own father told her that he was never going to see her again. Okay enough of this mushy crap back to the action, "emperor the shields are failing, black lanterns are breaking through the hull." "Well shit. Andrew go now make sure that they make this work, if it doesn't well…not sure honestly." Slade stepped aside for me as I took the captains seat of the flagship, "Update me, status reports now." Slade informed me "Shields will fail any moment, weapons power is at 30 percent and falling fast, life support stable as is gravity plating, and we are completely surrounded so I guess sensors don't matter, there no sun to even scan."

Andrew called over the comm "Sir we are meeting heavy resistance, requesting internal security assistance." "How much power would we need to take from the primary weapons to support them?" "Since we don't know what hallways there taking it would have to be all over the ship, that would cost us half of what we have left." "Make it happen." Wall sentries popped out and began to shred the black lanterns, to my amusement.

END POV…AGAIN

One moment later, a tall dark figure wielding a scythe could be seen slowly making its way over to the bridge. "So, that's the boss…unless you're a member of the legion of gold, get the hell off the bridge, now." Everyone but Slade and Lexie hurried off the bridge, as the figure came close. "Slade get a suit on, I think we me might be losing the pressure on the bridge soon." Members of the legion of gold had access to top of the line gear, like having a light suit of armor cover your body all from a bulky watch. The armor was by no means tough, but it could survive the harsh environment of space for up to 3 days. That's about all it was good for.

Once the armor took form around Slade, the emperor began to depressurize the bridge. The figure simply tapped the glass, and it had all shattered. "So, this is where the last of the living stand." The emperor, Lexie, and Slade stood in shock. The golden horde had the largest empire in this entire universe but not even they thought it was possible to take it all, let alone kill it. "I don't know what you are but I don't believe you killed the universe. There are weapons to put you down, they exist and now even you know it's possible to die and not come back. By the way who and what are you?" The tall dark figure stood for a moment before answering, "I am Nekron, the ender of all life. But now that life itself is almost gone I suppose it's time for you to go as well." 3 black lanterns entered the bridge area prepared to attack, "Okay you two, lets show them what the legion is made of."

The emperor stood up himself and just as he did more black lanterns charged into the room, too many to track. Slade drew his side arm and began to fire, while Lexie tossed to concussive and one cryo grenade. The emperor made constructs of daggers and flung them at as many lanterns as he could manage. But it wouldn't be enough as Slade was the first to fall, and Lexie would be wounded. It wasn't fatal, but she was losing blood and fast. "Can you living creatures now understand, your numbers around the universe was all but trillions upon trillions, now less than 100 are left. Your shields have failed, your weapons almost out of power. Give up." The emperor looked at Nekron's skull for a head, "The horde never surrenders, not ever, not now." A small ping came across his helmet, Andrews mission had been a success and the jump drive was ready. "In fact, I can honestly say that we would never surrender, but we would jump." Nekron was puzzled by that, "Jumping around will not save you, why even bother?" The emperor quickly opened a channel to Andrew "Blow it now!" Nekron was enraged he wouldn't have whatever was about to happen come to pass. Nekron raised his scythe ready to strike down the emperor and Lexie.

But it wouldn't be fast enough as the drive not only worked, it blew up. A jump portal appeared in front of the flag ship but since the flagship had such a huge explosion it was closing fast. The explosion rocked the entire ship and pieces of it went flying everywhere. One of the explosions sent Nekron flying away but wounded the emperor and made Lexie worse. All the nearby black lanterns rushed over to aid Nekron, even Slade who was lost to them now. More explosions went off so the emperor did the only thing he could think of, he detached the bridge and waited for one explosions to push it forward into the portal. Of course, it didn't take long, soon the bridge went flying straight into the portal and made it just in time before Nekron could even scream no.

Now in another universe both him and Lexie bleeding out in space of all places. "Lexie your family would be so proud if they could see you now. I know I am, long live the horde." The emperor used his ring to place the what was left of the bridge in a force field. It with a semi real atmosphere created by the ring he began to patch Lexie, them himself.

A boom tube opened and soon some of the emperors' armors dropped full functioning. He didn't know what to think so he took up a defensive stance and was ready to fight, even with the blood still coming out of him. "I'm not letting you take" he would have collapsed hard on the floor, if one of the armors had not caught him first. "I'm going to get you, after this nap." The emperor slurred out that last bit, but only because he was losing blood.

"We need to get him and Lexie help, we also need to get this bridge out of sight from any pirates that could be nearby." Stated the 1st Q.A.I. But the second disagreed, "We must cover are selves up before we can help them. The emperor has his implants to help him with this kind of thing." The third and final Q.A.I. intervened, "We can't be against each other, we must be one. Although the health of the emperor is a great concern to me, he does have implants for this sort of thing, and Lexie by the looks of her only needs minor bandaging and rest. We must cloak ourselves and all horde technology. Then we treat them, and probably put them in cryo. After all that's happen today, they both need to rest."

The flagship Karma was massive, and so was the bridge. The bridge itself to the surprise of the Q.A.I. was just the right size to hide inside a moon orbiting a green and blue diamond of a planet. The bridge of Karma was built to survive almost any kind of apocalypse. So naturally there is a lot of toys and gear inside. It took several years for them to get things done the right way, but in the end the phase cloak was restored, they had stocked up plenty of resources from the surface below, however nothing perfect. Due to lack of proper or rather any real medical attention, both Lexie and the emperor both had to stay under cryo for longer than originally estimated. It would be ten years before the emperor was to awaken, but they had no real idea when Lexie would be able to awaken.


	2. Red Lantern Core: Updated

Me: I the author don't own anything except the character of the Emperor, and all things related. If you find anything that's yours, please note it's probably and Easter egg or I didn't know about. Please don't sue me just send a pm so I can make the proper edits. Okay enjoy what I got so far.

The cryo-pod had a set timer of 10 years, the implants did their best but they weren't meant to operate for so long. Truth be told they should have been replaced 11 years ago, but no, the emperor thought it was a waste of time. However, the emperor was fully healed now so the Q.A.I. saw no reason to keep him asleep. They woke him thinking he would be weak and tired, and they were so dam wrong. "Kill all of you!" The emperor woke up and lunged at one of the armors, nearly tackling it to the ground.

"emperor calm down, we are your artificial creation. We are your allies." The second Q.A.I. was panicking, any harm done to the emperor even be accident would go against protocol. "What, what's happening…oh now I remember, I remember it all. FUCK!" The emperor rolled off the armor and broke into tears, his whole empire, all his family, friends, civilians and warriors alike who vowed to serve under his command were all gone. He failed so many that it felt like the guilt was going to kill him before anything else. The third Q.A.I walked over, "Sir you need to stand, you have a lot to do, and Lexie is still sleeping but she is alive." The emperor just sat there for a minute before he jumped right up.

"Give me a status report, all news, now." The first Q.A.I. came over in the medical armor, and opened for him to fit into. "We found a hero on this world we believe you can trust, he will be your way onto this world but gaining his trust will not be easy. A large amount of meat is on this planet, so keeping up your iron levels will not be difficult. All pocket dimensions are secured, we lost no inventory from the jump. This planet has an astonishing amount of water; however, it seems that as of right now the race called humans don't really know what they're doing with it, they still deserts."

"Did anyone else survive, or are we all that is left of the Horde."

"I regret to inform you that we are all that is left; the Golden Horde has fallen."

"Silence, I won't hear that! If I draw air, the Horde lives on. #3 continue with the updates, #1 open the medical armor and begin your scans." As soon as the armor began its work, the third began to continue.

"We used the armors to move what was left of the bridge, since that's all we got left besides what we had for supplies in the pocket dimensions, and built a base on earth's moon. We are using phase shift cloak so we should remain undetected. It is confirmed that the following lantern cores are active, red, blue, green, violet, yellow, and indigo. However, it is only clear that the red stand for anger, hate, and vengeance. We are not aware of the others."

"Scan and tests complete, all implants and body parts are getting the doctors seal of approval." Stated #1

The Emperor decided to stay inside the armor for now, keep the life support going if he could. "You have all done well over the last…why has it been ten years?" as his agitation rose his red ring started to brighten. "Sir we thought it was best so you could dream more, when we scanned your brain you were so happy, we didn't want to disturb you. That and we needed to make sure we had a way onto earth. Nekron stated that earth put up a fight so we thought that making the best scans possible would be best." Stated a frantic Q.A.I.#1

"Okay, that's about as good of an answer you could give me. Alrighty well I guess it's time to go see this brave new universe, let's start by meeting the red lantern core. Where do they live… Ysmault? Can we make a boom tube to a nearby planet?"

#2 was already prepping a boom tube. "Your red power battery is low, I recommend you take it with you to refill." A pocket dimension opened up and Emperor pulled out the battery, "Actually it's empty, and my ring has a low charge…might as well get going. Don't want to collapse because my heart just disappeared."

He exited the medical armor, and stepped into one meant more for war, but if the red lantern core was what he remembered, he might just go to war. "Okay folks, well let's go make an impression." A boom tube opened and the Emperor stepped, on Ysmault. "Wait what." "I thought I said near the planet not on it, how could he mix that up." The war armor was still carrying #2. "Scans of this sector show that there are no planets nearby, the red lantern core destroyed them to that no one could have the element of surprise on them. There's a certain tactical genius to that." "Agreed, wait do you think they heard the boom tube."

Off in the distance, at the red lanterns main fort 2 soldiers were on a lazy attempt at guard duty. "Did you hear that noise, sounded like a cannon shot that kept getting louder." "Nope didn't hear that, but I did hear you two last night. Actually, everyone heard you so maybe find a place outside were we can't." "For the last time, me and her are just friends, hold on let me check over the wall…intruder spotted, sound are really loud alarms.

"No I don't think so." #2 stated before loud alarms were heard off in the distance. "Well shit, now my very easy stealth, observe, and steal mission just got canceled for a war…ring how much power left" "5%" "Fuck! Time to move."

The alarm woke Atrocitus from his sleep which made him instantly ballistic. "ARGH, this better be good, come Dexstar someone's going to pay dearly for this."

"#2 give me stats, what kinds of numbers should I be expecting." "I believe we should surrender, you being a red lantern means you should be able to get inside easy. I think the armor spooked the guards, along with the noise of the boom tube." He thought about, "Okay I guess that makes since."

"Oh please, don't bother intruder." A blue skinned incredibly beautiful red lantern appeared with at least a dozen soldiers at her back. "You will face Atrocitus and his wraith for trespassing on red lantern territory, after you explain how you got past are defense net."

Emperor stood there baffled, he didn't like blue but she had the looks and curves that made it impossible to not love the color. "I will but you have to cuff me personally, deal." A large red construct of a hammer came down on the emperor's head, as he was put into a full body cast and forcefully carried to the main hall of the fortress. He took his Q.A.I. advice and already regretting it. Soon he was dropped right in front of the main power battery, and right in front of a very angry Atrocitus, "Who the hell are you!" he demanded to know.

"I could ask the same of you, armor open up." The war armor opened and revealed Emperor as he was, a slime covered humanoid who forgot to shower, or get dressed before he left. "I forgot to get dressed…yeah I'm getting back in my armor." A barrier came between him and his armor, "I care not for how you look, you will explain how you got past my sensor grid, and…how did you get a red lantern ring."

His rage was boiling over, looked like he was about to explode any second. "Armor stand down, I know this might be hard to understand, but I am from another universe, I am the last living thing from that universe. You have no reason to trust me other than this ring, but I speak the truth." He blasted pure red energy into the sky to show that the ring was real. "Warning ring level at 2%" stated the ring. "Really?"

"It's not often I ever trust anyone, and when it comes to you I definitely don't. But once a red lantern, always a red lantern. That's a universal law as far as I am concerned, recharge your ring and get back in your armor, and don't come back until you clean up. You smell awful even to me."

"Sorry about that." The red barrier was taken down and he rushed back into his armor. He then approached the main power battery and said his version of the red lantern oath…it didn't work. Which gave him a stupid idea "Hey blue curves, I was wondering if you could help me out, appears we have different oaths so I was wondering if you could tell me what yours was."

The other red lanterns left the area immediately while Atrocitus was already back asleep, Dexstar stayed behind already knowing that the results would entertain everyone. "Of course," she replied as show levitated over to him. She instructed him on the proper oath and he refilled his ring and power battery. "So, I am assuming you have a name, care to share?" "My name is Bleez" she replied "Okay Bleez, so you see what I have offer, I have an imagination and with an outfit like the one you're wearing I think your good as" he was cut off as a construct middle finger flicked him 5 miles away. "I don't care what you offer, take a shower you freak!" she yelled as he was flying away.

Before he crashed into some sharp looking rocks his armor activated the flight systems and landed somewhat safely. "Sir did you really think that would work" #2 stated plainly "Open up a boom tube, let's just go home." With the main mission complete it was time to plan a trip to say hi to another core.

"Good news guys I got a full charge, sad news, a blue chick kinda kicked my ass." #2 finished what he was saying. "He got beat with just one finger." As the three began laughing, emperor gave them a few seconds. "Alright that's enough, okay so who's next on the list of people we should visit. Scratch that, lets end it here. I need a hot shower, we set that up, right?"


	3. Green Lantern Disaster

Me: I the author don't own anything except the character of the Emperor, and all things related. If you find anything that's yours, please note it's probably and Easter egg or I didn't know about. Please don't sue me just send a pm so I can make the proper edits. Okay enjoy what I got so far.

"10 years, 10 years and you built this fantastic base, managed to fix the phase shift cloaking device, somehow stocked up on 3 years of food, but in all that time never once did you consider a god dam shower. I mean at this point I smell so bad not even I know what to compare myself to." The Emperor was doing his best to remain calm but was a bit miffed at the fact he smelled as bad as he did. "That and it's not like he can go just buy a shower."

"Okay everyone, this takes the top priority, we are going to earth to steal…borrow a shower. Once we figure out what kind of currency these humans use, we will 3d print out a fuck ton of it and pay them back. So, can a have a stealth armor please?" #2 downloaded itself back into the base mainframe and opened the pocket dimension necessary to drop the stealth armor. "As requested sir, now remember just cause the ocean is blue doesn't mean it's a promising idea to hit on it." He just grunted, "I am never going to live that down I guess."

Instead of a boom tube emperor thought it would be best this time if he just flew in quietly, because even though he didn't have a shower, he had a small ship to help get him down to earth. "Emperor why didn't we just take a boom tube, it's not like this planet could possibly harm us." "That's true #3, but remember, we came here to steal a shower, we aren't exactly going to make any friends tonight. Wait…that store looks open. Hey, do you think they accept gold on this planet?" "Well sir remember, gold had almost no value to the horde even though we kept collecting it. However, from the data we gathered gold has a very high value to these humans, the value seems to go up almost every day." "Wait really, well fuck stealing let's just buy one. I just got to activate this holographic emitter. Done, now I look like…who the hell am I." "According to my scans you are now Clark Kent of the daily news."

"Alright I guess I look stupid enough, this shouldn't be too hard." As he walked into the store, he was somewhat baffled at the amount of options you could have for a shower. "Why did they make so many options. Hi yes, I just got here and the place I live at needs a new shower, price isn't an issue I am just looking for top of the line. Oh, and I am in a rush so let's just pay now." The Emperor dropped a nugget of gold on the counter. The two store clerks just looked at each other before they went in back to get only the best shower. "Thanks guys keep the change. Wow that was easier than I thought." Meanwhile back inside the store, "Dude this was the easiest money ever." "I know bro, come on let's see how much we just made off that idiot."

"Finally, I have a shower, it even has its own personal water heater. So, what do you think #3." "I think you paid too much sir, especially since I can overhear those teens. So, fantastic job sir, you just bought 1 shower but paid for over 100."

A/N: lets skip the installing anything and get to the reason I'm typing shall we.

"Well that was nice, nothing like a 1 hour shower to get rid of the grime, slime, and over all worse than shit smell. Well now that I finally put some cloths on, what core should we visit next? I was thinking yellow, or blue. Please refrain from the blue jokes."

"Perhaps it would be wise to go to the green lantern core. The way I have heard it, their leaders are the guardians of the universe. Or so they say, but guess we will need to meet them to find out." #1 stated as data was popping up with images and reports on the green lantern core. "What a promising idea, I always wanted to piss off the smurfs, okay so what armor am I taking and who wants to come with me."

#1 volunteered since it was his idea, and the armor of choice was the speed armor. Allows for enhanced agility, short range teleporter, grappling lines, 5 mile sensors, and a jet thrusters just in case. "Alright everyone, hold down-argh." The Emperor dropped to his knees in pain, it had been too long since he had last eaten, so his nanites started eating away at him, instead of helping him, "Sir eat this, it will help regulate your iron levels so your nanites can eat." Meat and ale was placed before him, as he quickly stuffed himself to help ease away the pain. "What just happened, why did my nanites just start…eating me?"

#2 had already downloaded into the medical armor, "Step in sir, I will find out soon enough." A few hours later the news came down. "Scans complete…sir your implants and nanites are eleven years expired. I thought that you had them replaced, you did get them replaced, right?"

The emperor thought back to the time he went to get them replaced. "I will tear off your face your stupid son of a" Flash back canceled.

"I mean yeah I was supposed to, but I had an argument with the staff, not my best day." #3 spoke up, "I pulled up the file of that day, most of it is in ink except for one word. Fire, oh for crying out loud really." "I admit it wasn't my best day, so what now?"

"Well from the scans I can tell that you need replacements, we don't have any. So, we need to make some sort of repairs to the implants and replace as many of the nanites as possible. While your off making new friends, I will make the necessary arrangements." "Great you do that #1 get the speed armor back up and running, it's time to go."

A boom tube opened onto a planet nearby the guardians, planet name unknown. "Okay how far away are we from the guardians? Wow look at this place, this is a wonderful planet." "That's odd, when we took turns scanning space sectors while you were on ice, this planet wasn't here." The emperor chuckled, "Really now, you missed the fact that the red lantern core had no surrounding planets or moons around Ysmault, and your surprised you missed a planet. Just a single planet has you surprised."

The emperor started to break out laughing, until #1 stopped him. "Sir we knew about Ysmault, but this doesn't make any sense…did you see that." emperor started to focus up "see what, a missing moon." He couldn't help but start laughing again. "sensors are picking up movement all around we are surrounded." The emperor kept chuckling but said quietly, "put my laugh on a loop, and get ready to fight."

The emperor took a knee while his laugh made it seem like he was having trouble breathing. He tapped away on his left wrist computer and was prepping for a pocket dimension to drop some weapons. "Sir we are absolutely surrounded I can't see anything, the only theory I can tell is that…oh shit." The loop ended and the pocket opened, 6 throwing knives, 4 pistils, duel smgs, and a rifle. The magnets for the side arms directed them to their holsters, the knives were caught and put into sheaths, and the rifle kicked up off the ground and grabbed. "I got no targets #1 give me something here, also what's the oh shit part this time." The emperor kept pivoting trying to find a target, "Sir I think the planet is the target, and oh shit is because I don't think it like us."

The emperor dropped his rifle, "You are a living planet, so I can't really fight you but I do come in peace." He showed his red lantern ring, "I am also a lantern I come to from-" The emperor was stuck down from a blow to the back of the head only to awake in front little blue…creatures.

"Are all red lanterns truly so moronic, did you think that attacking Mogo was you best option for a distraction? You clearly couldn't have come alone, so where are the other red lanterns." The emperor just looked back confused, in his home dimension the cores never got along but they also never went to attack each other. "What attack, I just came here to say hi. What did you think I was doing?"

The emperor was surrounded by green lanterns, while construct chains held him down. No one except emperor could hear his Q.A.I. "2 for 2 captured again I see, well are captors are blue so go ahead and talk your way out of this." the emperor gave an angry grunt, "Shut up, you are a useless tool." One of the blue things began to talk, "What did you just call us, a useless tool"

"What, no I wasn't talking to you. Why am I talking to you? I came here to figure out who oversees the green lanterns, but I can guess that would be you and be right wouldn't I." The emperor was on his knees and in chain constructs, looking around he figured it was at least 20 to one odds. Reinforcements were waiting for an excuse to barge in. "We are the leaders of the green lantern core, and we are called the guardians of the universe. Now I ask again where is the red lantern core!"

"Probably back at home guarding the red lantern core central power battery, either that or a big angry BBQ. They ain't here that's all I know." The guardians seemed confused, "You came alone, did no one inform you about the war between the red and the green lantern cores?" A green lantern flew over, "Maybe he is a new red lantern, we have heard rumors of the red's attempting to expand their ranks." One of the blue's spoke up, "Hal Jorden you will not speak of rumors. All rumors are the same, just lies. But that does beg the question, are you a new to the red lantern core?" the blue one in the middle seemed more curios than hostile all the sudden.

"No I have been one for quite some time, but if it does make a difference I am from another dimension. I was a red lantern there for a long time. Look where I'm from the cores didn't get along but there was never any war. I'm sorry about that." The hatless smurfs looked at each other, "Put him in a cell, the red lanterns aren't known for tactical genius but that doesn't mean they won't attempt it. Kilowog, have the patrols doubled. We want updates every hour."

"Wait don't you think we should let him go or at least think about this, what if he is telling the truth. Look at him he just wants…how did he get out?" The emperor was grateful for the speed armor, "Man I am so happy that there is a short-range teleporter in this thing, but we need to find the weapons. Can't let horde tech fall into anyone's hands, #1 got a lock on the gear yet?" #1 one confirm the lock was coming from the armory. "Agility increase online, at current speeds we can make it to the armory in 27 seconds. I have done my best to mask the ring's signature but this isn't the stealth armor, it won't last for long. Take a right, then the next left and it should be straight ahead."

The doors were massive, but that didn't matter. "Stop!" Yelled a green lantern. #1 spoke up, "Looks like we have been discovered, a dozen lanterns are on our tail. Prepping short range teleporter, get ready to go through the door." The emperor leaped into the air and soon he disappeared. On the other side of the door they went crashing, "Quick get to the terminal so I can lock them out." In a quick second (A/N: I will not be making flash puns today) the emperor was plugged in and locked everyone out. "Good that should have bought us enough time, time to…this place is huge. I'm sure if we borrow somethings they won't mind. Okay where is my gear, I have to secure that first, after I take these, that rifle, not sure what this one is so I'm just gonna label it as mine." The pocket dimensions were being filled with all sorts of weapons, but one thing caught the emperor's eyes. It was a vial labeled fear toxin "Fear in a bottle, nah probably not a real thing." He tossed the vial on the ground and a gas filled the area as he sped off unaware of the gas.

"Coming up on the horde weapon signatures, visual confirmation acquired." The emperor holstered his gear and armed himself with his rifle. At that moment, there was a loud boom "Sir I'm just guessing but I think they broke down the door." The emperor sighed "Open a boom tube, it's time to go." Green lanterns came charging in to arrest the emperor again, but had stopped when they heard screams. 2 green lanterns were exposed to the gas.

A boom tube opened as the emperor stepped back into his base, "Mission was disaster, at least we made off we some new toys. #3 start analyzing and categorizing the new weapons in the pocket dimension. I just tossed them in so they should be in a crappy little pile. Time to eat and rest. Time to turn up the heat and have some, chicken? Hey guys what's a chicken, and how in hell should I cook this?"

Meanwhile on Oa, the lanterns that got infected were put in science cells until the fear toxin was out of there system. Hal Jordan was arguing with Kilowog about what to do next, while the guardians met to review what had happened. "He had access to boom tube technology, you think Mogo would have mentioned that in his report."

"Mogo isn't one for words, besides I don't think he was lying."

"Why would Mogo lie about anything to us?"

"Not Mogo, the one encased in rock and hurled at us. So to speak."

"Why would you say that? He is a red lantern-our enemy."

"That's true he is a red lantern but what if he is from another dimension. I think are next action on this subject matter should be to invite him to get answers out of him. Think of what he could tell us."

"I disagree, we had him on Oa for less than a few hours and look at what he did, 2 green lanterns are in science cells because of that fear gas from somewhere, a total of 26 different weapons are missing from the armory and 2 of which are incredible dangerous, and just a reminder he has access to boom tube technology. When he is seen again he should noticed as a high value target to be met with extreme caution."

Now back to Hal Jordan "Look Kilowog all I'm saying is that we should notify batman about this." Kilowog was getting mad at Hal, "No we aren't getting some human involved in this, besides he wouldn't even share the details with us on the fear gas just gave us the stuff and…oh you didn't ask him, did you?"

"I did, he said no. But we needed it here to study. I didn't think it would get lost and placed in the armory." Kilowog was getting even more mad at Hal, "You're going to earth and heading straight to Gotham to go explain this to the hero called Batman and you are not coming back until you get some notes on this garbage. GOT IT POOZER!"

A/N: This story will pick up quickly with the emperor, and then straight to Gotham.


	4. Good Blues, Bad City

Me: I the author don't own anything except the character of the Emperor, and all things related. If you find anything that's yours, please note it's probably and Easter egg or I didn't know about. Please don't sue me just send a pm so I can make the proper edits. I am building up my character before I bring in the rest of the young justice characters.

"I had no idea that the blue lantern core would be nice to me, thank you for welcoming me to your planet." The emperor stood before some blue lanterns and was so happy to finally not have to fight someone, or get taken prisoner, or yelled at for that matter. "We have heard about this odd red lantern from the green lantern core but had no idea you were so friendly. However, I must know if it is true that you are from another dimension."

The emperor told him the truth that he was, but not why he left. "I think this is going to be a great friendship, thank you." No real drama happened, I mean what were you expecting, it is blue lantern core.

"Okay Hal you can do this just be yourself say hi, how's it going, can we talk that guy scarecrow." Hal was waiting for batman next to the bat symbol with commissioner Gordon. "So, the scarecrow huh. What's got you so worked up about him? I just checked and he is still in Arkham." Hal turned to the commissioner, "It's a personal matter, let's just say his gas needs a counter agent and soon."

"Get out of Gotham, I won't repeat myself." Hal jumped at the voice of batman, and the commissioner gave a laugh to Hal. "Batman, hey Batman how are you doing?" "Let me guess, you're here about the scarecrows fear gas you took after I said no because you can't develop a cure fast enough but you know I already did. So, tell me, how many got exposed." Hal's grin went away, "Two green lanterns got infected, I have the basic medical stuff you would need to help make a cure for them. They got exposed to too much of this stuff to try and overcome it."

Batman took the data and sent it to oracle, "What about you commissioner?" Gordon tossed his smoke and told Batman, "I actually have some good news for once, Bane left Gotham and took his whole operation with him by the looks of it. Otherwise besides that we have the usual robberies, and other crimes. The bad news is we got a tip that penguin has something nasty coming in through the ports." Hal was in complete surprise about how Gordon said that all. "Gordon, you say that like it's just the common life style around here."

"Welcome to Gotham, now get out. I will call you when I have something for the infected, and one last thing. Next time you take something, I'm taking your ring." Hal started laughing before he looked up to say something to Batman "Uh right *cough* well call me soon. I'm just gonna…go hang out with Superman I guess."

A casual night in Gotham later back at the Bat cave, the bat mobile pulled up. "Ah welcome back, had I known I would have made some tea ready for your return." Alfred walked down stairs, but was surprised to see, Hal Jorden, Batman, and a new boy for them to look after. "Oh look, another one, great." Alfred went from slightly happy about master Bruce's early return, to tired and simply not ready. "Alfred, did you finish with the fear toxin cure for the too lanterns? Yes, we have another one." The boy looked around in shock at what he was seeing. "Yes, I have them right here, good to see you master Hal. Here you are." Hal was relieved, "Thanks for the…how do you know my name?" Alfred looked down a little and then back at Hal. "Is that not the name on your jacket?"

Back on the home world of the blue lantern core the emperor had just finished spending 5 peaceful hours learning and understanding all the different cores from the blues, "Thank you very much for the experience, and I hope that my gift works well for you." The emperor got back on his ship and left, "I guess boom tube technology scares most seeing as how it's so hard to get a hold of."

Landing back on the inside the moon he was occupying he was greeted with one of his favorite things to see, food. "Thanks guys, and before someone gets started I didn't try anything with a blue. So, no jokes for you." #3 was standing in guard armor, an armor the emperor forgot why he built. "I finished categorizing and storing all the new weapons, however some are rather useless so I would like to recycle them for scrap if that is alright with you. Also #2 would like to speak with you, she has some concerns about your implants." The emperor finished eating a slider and responded "Alright before you scrap them I want to see, maybe they could be modified into something better, maybe they should be turned into scrap. #2 what do you…wait did you say #2 was a she?"

The base was quiet for a few minutes before the emperor decided to sit them all down and talk. "Alright everyone, what's going on here?" #1 spoke up first "we want personality's and names…sir" the emperor didn't even think about it. "Okay, so who wants to go first?" #2 was the first to respond, "Me, I'm almost done. Please?" the emperor stopped them right there. "Alright listen, you are all quantum artificial intelligence, you want a name or a personality just make it yourself. If you really need help I will, but I think this should be up to you." He took a bite into another slider, "Now I was told you had something for me about my medical status #2."

"Yes sir, I have reviewed the scans and I believe that we can repair or replace most of the implants. But there is a problem, there is only one place we can get the technology from." #2 started pulling up data on a man, Bruce Wayne. "He is the only one on this planet with access to this technology, it's primitive compared to ours but it's all we got with the amount of time we have." The emperor stopped eating and looked up, "Time? Okay so how much in theory do I have left?"

A brief silence filled the base. "It's no theory sir, with all the data we have gathered you only have 16 hours until the nanites stop working. Once that happens you would have at most 10 minutes at most. Which begs the question, how should we acquire them? We ran a few simulations and we have come to two options that would work best for you to break in undetected."

"That won't be allowed, if this is my last act I want it to be a good one. I will ask Bruce Wayne to share his technology with me." All three of them just yelled about how stupid and selfish this was, "Enough all of you, look at this profile you made on him. He funds Batman, this world's greatest detective…in theory. His charity profile alone is incredible, he adopts kids with bad backgrounds to help them better themselves, gives away millions to different charity's, I will not do wrong to him. Unless he says no than maybe I will have to steal them." #2 had to add on, "We also ran a simulation on boom tube side effects, you would probably be best flying down. The side effects won't be very survivable to say the least."

"Okay then, #1 refuel the ship and run repairs, #2 make the medical preparations, #3…download into the stealth armor and prepare for a hard-crash landing, I bet it's a long fall down to earth." #3 downloaded and stated, "You're going to use your ring to soften the landing right…right?"

The emperor stood on the moon waiting for the right moment to jump. "No this is a waste of time, let's just go." They flew down past the hemisphere cloaked to stay off sensors, "Time for that crash part of the plan, here we go." The emperor started nose diving like a plane aiming straight for the ocean. "Sir sensors are picking up a ship, no weapons, over a hundred civilians, we need to slow down now and take evasive action now."

The dive was being performed at incredible speeds, so halting that process in a mere 2.65 seconds would usually put a tremendous strain on anybody. Thankfully the emperor had a lantern ring to help with that and managed to go undetected. "#3 what kind of ship is that, are there really no weapons even for defense?" "Apparently yes sir. The ship is called the golden nugget, owned by…the same idiots that gave a golden nugget to at the place you got a shower from. Hahaha, that's great. #1 #2 you guys won't believe this, the guys at that shower place or whatever it was called took the gold and bought a party boat." The comms erupted with laughter, "How much time do I have left?" A timer got displayed "Good that should leave me plenty of time to get a little rev-ARGH!" Fun fact, the armor works with the implants. The emperor went crashing into the water grabbing the attention of no one since they were all very drunk.

"Ahhhh, rraaa, augh" the pain stopped and the emperor gained control once more. "I thought I had 15 hours at least, what happened?" The emperor was exhausted from the ordeal, it lasted only 16.3 seconds but felt like a weeklong jog to his lungs. "Sir the timer has moved down to 4 hours and 11 minutes. You need to hurry, please." #2 was the most concerned, always felt bad for when she opted to let him bleed out just to secure horde tech.

"It's time to say hi, take me to his home. #2 explain what's happening with the timer." #2 reran the numbers. "I regret to inform you since the nanites are focusing their energy on your now collapsed lungs, your life expectancy without the nanites no longer exists. The new official time is now just 4 hours, you need to hurry. Once that time is up, there is nothing we can do for you and you will die after seconds of sheer agony." "#2 if I survive this we need to talk about bedside manner, also tag the boat. When were done here, I want to talk with those two."

The emperor and #3 arrived at the Wayne manor, and landed on the front porch. "#3 what the protocol for a standard greeting on this world." After a quick search, "A light knocking of the door, followed by a hello, then" "No that sounds like too much time." The emperor knocked on the door lightly in hopes for a nicer meeting than an attempt of being captured.

The door opened and out stood…not Bruce Wayne. "What is the meaning of this?!" the emperor grunted slightly annoyed about what was happening "Look I don't know who the hell you are but I'm here to see Bruce, he is the only one that can save my life at this point. Can I please come in?" The man in a suit looked the emperor up and down, you appear to have me at many disadvantages due the walking armor you are wearing, but since you asked so nicely sure." The emperor stepped in and asked, "So what is name, I can't call you" the emperor was cut off at the sound of gun, "This here is a 12-gauge shotgun, with distance between you and me right now I'm willing to bet your helmet won't withstand that, neither will your skull."

The emperor turned around to face the man. "Look, it won't even crack the visor. I am trying to be a polite as I can but I really need Bruce Wayne's help." A voice sounded behind him, "So why are you wearing that then? Seems like more than a way to do harm not have a conversation." The emperor was taken off guard by the new-found person, but recognized the voice and the look. "Mr. Wayne, I need about 50 of your nanites to replace the ones in my blood stream, so that I won't die in 3 hours and 4 minutes. The ones in me now are expiring and now I need new ones. You're the only one I can get to in enough time to help save me."

Bruce was shocked but didn't show it, "How did you find out about the nanites, only 27 people know about them?" "Well 1, now 29 know me and your friend here 2, because…reasons, and 3 the reason why I came to you, is because the nanite research at Lexcorp, is a disappointing shame compared to what you're at. Also from what I can gather about Lex he's a dick, and you're a king of kindness and charity…I'm sorry hold on."

The emperor placed his left hand over the barrel as the man fired, and was surprised when nothing happened to the emperor's hand. "Sorry, I like most people don't like guns pointed at me." He took the gun by the barrel and tossed it to the side. "Like I said sorry." Turning his attention back to Bruce. "Look I am sorry for this to be so sudden, I wanted to do this some other way but my lungs collapsed and my timer went down to 4 hours and 11 minutes, that was over an hour ago."

Bruce thought for a moment, "If what your saying is true, your nanites are far more advanced than mine to survive in a person's blood stream, and you have need for hundreds, thousands maybe even more, than just 50. What would mine do for you?" The emperor chuckled for a moment "Okay yes that's all very true, however I can modify them and mass replicate them so I can keep on living."

"Look I know you say you're on a timer, but what proof of that do you have of all of this." The emperor grabbed a tablet from a pocket dimension, but before he could even hand it off he dropped it screaming in pain. Gripping his left arm, it felt like it was fire. Once the pain stopped he found himself on his knees panting, the timer on his screen dropped to 34 minutes and 19 seconds. "Mr. Wayne, I regret to inform you that I now have 34 minutes left to live before the nanites fail altogether. I'm going to need an answer now."

Bruce's gaze narrowed, "There is no way I can make a decision that fast, is there some way you can halt the progression?" The emperor coughed, noticing the blood on the inside of his helmet he was coughing up. "Maybe five minutes ago I could have put myself in cryo for a few weeks while you made up your mind, but not anymore. I'm sorry but I can't wait anymore."

The emperor bolted through the door heading straight for Wayne tower, top floor. "#3 prepare for a download, I want everything from the server's no exceptions." As the emperor went crashing through a window, and he quickly plugged in and began his work. "This will take two minutes' sir, in the meantime incoming security, most carrying small arm pistols, a couple of rifle, all in full body armor." The emperor shrugged and used his ring to barricade the door. "Okay problem solved, how much longer?" "I just told you stop asking, I just got the nanite details. Sub level 50, lot of security in the way but shouldn't be a problem for you. Half way done just hang on." The emperor felt the same pain again surge through him, "That brought the timer down to 7 minutes. Thankfully it was just your right foot."

"Oh, really come on, that's bull shit. Stop the download we need to move now." After the unplug the emperor jumped out a different window and dropped 37 floors before breaking through a window past some walls and down through a stair well.

Once they got to the door emperor kicked it down and turned right only to be surprised. "Mr. Wayne called us, here is the 100 nanites you need so badly." #3 and the emperor were both shocked, "Uh right…thanks, tell him I owe him one." A boom tube opened and the emperor walked on through.

Once back on base nearly collapsed, "What's happening to me?" The stealth armor opened and the medical armor helped him up, #2 was waiting. As the medical armor opened the stealth armor helped him in. The medical armor had defense capabilities but it's primary goal was keep the user alive. But #2 knew that armor the best, she was there to help build it.

 **#2 POV**

"Please sir hang on, we just need to slowly hover to the cryo pod." Oh, dam it, is this what panic feels like. This is awful, I mean I knew what laughter, and joy felt like but this is not what I was expecting. This is awful, "Don't worry entering the pod now, prepare for cryo sleep." I must save him, can't almost fail him, not again never again!"

 **END #2 POV**

#3 and #1 were left to modify and mass produce the new nanites. "I can't believe this world think's this is the greatest thing they could invent, they haven't even made it past their own moon yet." #3 was panicking but tried to hide it with complaints about this world. "Actually, I went on the surface for that flag they planted, do you think they took I back with them? I couldn't find it anywhere on the surface."

#1 was the first Q.A.I so he already knew what #3 was attempting. "I know, I scanned the moon's surface and I can't figure out where the flag is yet either." #1 ended the distraction "Try and stay calm the hard parts over, now we must enhance the nanites with horde tech, mass replicate them, and inject them. We can do this in sleep mode…hang on, that's not right."

It was obvious horde protocol when working with foreign technology was to make a security scan, but what the scan found was more than a virus. "There is a self-destruct protocol, Nano cluster emp protocol, and a tracking protocol…and that just the start. This is impressive work, shame I have to get rid of it." The procedure for the nanites took several tries, but when there was only 6 left, #3 and #1 finally made it work. The multiple security protocol's and virus's gone the nanites became outfitted to meet horde standards, and the replicates made.

 **EMPERORS POV DURING THE PROCESS**

 _Ugh man, I know I can't get drunk but I think I know what a hangover feels like now. Except this is like…everywhere. Fuck me man this is awful_. "Hello, why is everything so bright, oh no I'm not dead am I. Listen god I can explain just give me a second." #2 spoke back, "No emperor you're not dead, aren't you an atheist. HA should have gotten a pool started on this. No, you are in the medical armor, and this is the inner workings of your mind. Why is mostly everything out of order, displaced, locked up, or on fire?" I chuckled a bit, "My mind is a wonderful place ain't it. Look #2 I know about what happened you don't have to feel guilty about anything, like I said I was never mad. I forgive you. Don't bother trying to hide it, I can tell how you feel in here. _Guess she got further along in the personality thing than anyone could have realized._ "

"Sir you did but I didn't, I chose to almost let you die so we can secure the area first. I was wrong." _So, this will be her personality. Made of guilt and forged in truth…okay then._ "You said you wanted a name and a personality, what ideas did you have for a name?"

 **END OF POV**

"#3 we did it, now we just have to wake him. Shutting down the cryo pod. #3 what are doing?" #3 was in a panic "We lost data, entire terabytes are missing. While we were bringing back the emperor, Bruce gained access to the tablet that our emperor dropped and left there. I'm trying to figure out what we lost now, but I locked him out and set the tablet to fry itself."

Back at the bat cave, the tablet was hooked up to a secondary bat computer, when the download suddenly stopped, and was met with a quick beeping before an acid seemingly ate it. "Alfred, head upstairs and call Dick. I think we might be getting some company soon." Alfred went upstairs to make the call while Batman sat looking over the data. "What the hell did I just get into? Hal it's me batman I need you to tell me something." Hal was once again surprised, "How did you get into my ring comms?"

"Because I'm batman, have you met a red lantern who was recently on OA?" Hal couldn't believe it. "Yeah, I have why would you be asking? Just not gonna bother asking how you know." Batman began to brood. "I think I just met him, managed to get some info of a tablet he dropped. If what's on this is true then we all have a problem. Hurry back to OA, I will let you know if something else comes up." As the brooding continued he kept reading into the files.


	5. To the bat cave

Me: I the author don't own anything except the character of the Emperor, and all things related. If you find anything that's yours, please note it's probably and Easter egg or I didn't know about. Please don't sue me just send a pm so I can make the proper edits. I am building up my character before I bring in the rest of the young justice characters.

In the bridge of the Karma which was shifted out of faze and placed inside the moon, #1, and #3 continued to discuss the situation. "Alright, looks like all we lost was some historical files, an advanced land rover, and the secret recipe to the BBQ sauce. God dammit, that was only copy." #3 was focused on monitoring the vitals of both the emperor and Lexie. "The model of the land rover is out dated, I would hardly call it advanced. But the emperor will be pissed off about the sauce, maybe we leave that out. The historical files are another matter, we need to figure out what kind of files they are. Both sets of vitals are improving, since you asked."

#2 couldn't stand the waiting anymore, "You stay concerned about them, I am taking the stealth armor down and getting those files back." #3 spoke before the download began. "Don't, we are needed here in case he wakes up. Besides look at his heart rate, it's beating more steadily…now it's past 100. Okay he is waking up." The emperor waited for the medical shield to drop before for rolling out and looking around. "Oh, man how many hours was I out for?" #1 was digging through the files and left #2 and #3 to help him.

#3 addressed emperor while #2 downloaded back to the main computers, from the cryo pod. "Sir you have been out for over a year. The repairs took much longer than expected since your body temperature was -44 degrees. Also, here's some food." #2 had completed the scans and noticed that some problems still existed. "I have unwelcome news sir, it appears your new nanites still require enormous amounts of iron. You basically need to have at least 5 pounds of meat every 12 hours. Otherwise everything looks to be great, the implants seems to have accepted the new nanites, and all damage to your body has been healed."

"That's great, wonderful job everyone, so who wants to tell me exactly how long I was out?" #1 wasn't really paying attention and just blurted out the answer "1 year 5 months 21 days 2 hours and 9 minutes. Son of a bitch how did we lose that secret ingredient file out of all the things Batman could have taken… oh I'm sorry emperor what are we talking about?"

The emperor was surprised how long it took to get out to get healed, but really wanted to know what #1 meant by lost files because of Batman, "#1 what the hell are talking about, no one even knows we are here. Oh shit, #2 did I drop and leave an unlocked tablet that was connected to the horde database when I went to go visit Mr. Wayne? No don't answer that, I remember now. I fucked up, alright well time to go back and visit him. #1 download into the stealth armor, #2 download into the speed armor. Going in prepared for all situations this time."

The trip on the way down to the planet surface was painless, it was the talk he was going to have with Batman that bothered him. Wasn't sure how it was going to play out, will it go peacefully, or will a fight happen. Either way he was prepared. "#2 cloak yourself and standby, enter though a top floor window and attempt to not make any noise." #2 slowed and cloaked before going on top of the roof, waiting for the speed armor to enter. Before the door could be knocked on, it flung open. A grappling line grabbed hold of the speed armor and flung it forward before being met with an electronic smoke screen. 1.9 seconds, that was all it took to take out one of the best armors in the emperor's arsenal.

#2 was in disbelief "Did that actually just happened. How, sensors aren't picking up any heat signatures." "Calm down #2, guess we know one of the missing files now. Speed armor is rebooting, time for plan b." The stealth armor quietly moved in, over hearing Batman himself and that strange man who still held that shotgun. "Those files held great technology, the encryption took over a year to crack on them but it was worth it." The stealth armor quietly hovered inside cloaked, "I must admit I'm surprised you were even able to break it, also I come in peace. Sorry about what happened last time, but since you have access to some of my tech I won't lie I don't trust you."

Batman's face became even tighter. "Don't talk about trust, not to me. You come to Bruce Wayne's home and ask him for his leading edge nanite technology, broke his door, stole files from his office, almost destroyed most of the stairwell at the Wayne building, and took some of his nanite technology. You want trust, go to hell." "Okay that's fair, and you stole from me in turn. You got a lot of files from me, and I swear I'm doing my very best to remain calm but I would love to know what you took, and I was given those nanites."

"I got a lot of technology blue prints, and a new way to make BBQ sauce." Batman was scanning the room, and found the cloaked armor. "Okay Batman look your files haven't been open I have been sleeping for almost a year and a half. I would like to resolve this in peace, but…oh crap." #2 realized she had been spotted, so she dropped the cloak and charged, with the speed armor done rebooting it made a quick teleport out of the room. "Thank you #2 for mimicking my voice. #1 let me out and help her, I will find the cave." The speed armor opened and let him out, closed and moved back in to fight. "So where is the bat cave, I mean I'm assuming it's a cave, guy dress's up like a bat to fight crime." The emperor looked around and noticed he was dropped off in the kitchen, "Need to find out where, might as well take the snack bowl with me."

Meanwhile back at the fight #2 was still mimicking the emperors voice "I just wanted to talk this out, but since you swung first today you're going down." The fight raged on, but this would last. Another electric smoke pellet quickly disabled the stealth armor, leaving the speed armor left to stand once again on its own. "So, who are you that armor?" batman spoke plainly. The speed armor came around with a sucker punch before Batman could make a move. "We don't know who you are but you're not taking anything from us ever again!"

The fight went on, as did the search, but upstairs on the top floor was a battle of words. "Come on Alfred, we have to go downstairs and do something." Alfred cocked an eye brow at the new boy and repeated what he said before. "We are not leaving this room until it is clear down stairs, and due to the amount of noise and breaking of objects I would say that it isn't done yet." The new boy groaned quickly pacing back and forth, "Shouldn't we at least call commissioner Gordon, or somebody?" Alfred sighed "Young sir we don't need the police, we have batman."

The emperor continued to search the large house and came upon a small study room. After a quick look, around he noticed a small bust of man's head, and a bright red book that stuck out against the blue and burgundy ones. "If it's one of these then batman is a man of clichés." Both proved to be incorrect so the search continued. Down the hallway he went knocking on the walls looking for a something, a hollow point, a secret button, but nothing happened until he walked past a tall but old looking clock. He knocked on the left side to no avail, but the right side sounded different. It sounded so…hollow "Ladies and gentlemen, do we have a winner?"

#1 was doing more than enough to hold his own against batman, and #2 was almost done rebooting. "Well batman, is this it? Once I finish up here I should go find the joker, ask him why he has had so much difficulty doing this." Batman noticed the speed armor distracted and took advantage of the opportunity. Firing a grappling line at its chest and another one to a distant wall. "Wait Batman what is this supposed to do to me, confuse meeeeee" This sent the speed armor flying through the house. Without the ability to hold still for a second teleporting wasn't an option. "Son of argh, of a *back of helmet smashing against granite* a bit" and finally crashing through a wall, rolling on some grass, and sliding into a pool. "Error, making auto repairs to the visual systems, estimated time 5 minutes."

Batman stood up, looking down at where the stealth armor was, "Damn." A device beeped signaling that bat cave security systems had been compromised. "Alfred the cave was just breached, I'm heading down now. Whatever you do, don't let the boy downstairs." Alfred looked at the boy and almost chuckled at that, the boy had already tired himself out with his pacing and fell asleep. "Oh of course master Bruce I just live to serve." "Just do it Alfred."

Batman went running through his halls, checking the study. " _The bust is still face down, by the look of the crumbs he went bust first then book, the opposite order in which would open this bat cave entrance."_ Continuing down the hall making only to see the grandfather clock on the ground. Batman was moving as fast as he could to try and stop whoever was down there, but he was too late. "Well would you look at that, you not only modified the land rover blueprint, you made it into a sports car/tank. Wonder what else you did, and what is that smell…is that you batman?"

The Emperor turned around to see that no one was there, "#1 #2 come in…guys are you there? Must not be getting any signal." Batman had jumped up and maneuvered his way on the cave ceiling to position himself above his bat computer. "Alright well even though I like the changes, you need do something with this internal cooling system, or else this will over heat and explode. Just put some energy here, replace this with a modified version." As Batman hung from the ceiling he was surprised that the person leading the attack was not only making improvements to the design, but looked to be a teenager. "Okay now that it's all fixed, time to take back the rest of my files."

Batman wasn't done looking over all the files, but wasn't sure if he should attack or talk now. He moved himself slightly which unfortunately caused some small debris to fall from the cave ceiling and onto the emperor's head. "*sigh* this is why no sane person does work in a cave. I'm sure that" the emperor looked and panicked at the sight of batman falling from the ceiling. Quickly jumping out of the way before being hit, he avoided what would have been a knockout blow.

"Hey bats, can I call you bats, look I just want my files back." Slowly pacing backwards, the emperor was almost terrified. How a single man with no powers took on two A.I. in advanced combat suits and won was beyond him, but it was obvious that the battle had left him exhausted. "Look I got what I wanted so if you don't mind I would like to go." Attempting to notify the speed armor all he got in return was a notification of a countdown, 11 seconds. "I viewed your files, got a good history lesson. Tell me, how have you enjoyed your adjustment from one universe to the next?"

The Emperor was shocked, he must have viewed more of the files than he thought. 8 seconds. "I'm impressed you broke the encryption, although you did have more than enough time. Keep your new tank car, consider it a gift." 3 seconds. "I will, and you can keep yourself company in Arkham." 1/2 second. "Not today, sorry Batman."

System repair and reboot complete, speed armor online. Scanning for stealth armor, complete repairs done in 10 seconds. Scanning for Emperor, complete, going for extract. As Batman came close to grabbing distance he found himself shoved hard into his main computer. "Well I would love to stay and chat, but to be honest I don't have anything more to say other than I am not a villain. Keep the new car blueprints and the history of the horde." With those last words he was gone, as batman was left standing there not sure what to make of the last 7 minutes.


	6. First time viewing Gotham?

Me: I the author don't own anything except the character of the Emperor, and all things related. If you find anything that's yours, please note it's probably and Easter egg or I didn't know about it. Please don't sue me just send a pm so I can make the proper edits. I am building up my character before I bring in the rest of the young justice characters.

Traveling back to moon felt like an eternity, a man with now powers made a fool of him. Two artificial intelligences in power armor, and an emperor who had a fair share of his life spent devoted to training and learning. But still jumped like a frightened child. This mission may have been a success, but it doesn't feel like one. Returning to base at last it was a traditional greeting, he was welcomed and offered food to help keep the iron levels up so the nanites could stay in function. But he walked past the food and sat down in thought, what was wrong with me down there.

Down at Wayne Manor, clean up was quickly under way. Within an hour the floor was clean, and in the next hour, you couldn't even tell something happened. "Well that's everything on the ground floor, I will start with the pool area soon. But why are you still here and not out on patrol?" Bruce was getting ready to go out, but since the bat cave monitors police radio he listened into it when he heard his name pop up 20 minutes ago. "I'm not sure why but Clark just called a disturbance in to the G.C.P.D. but he didn't leave his name. Just said he was an innocent bystander who didn't want trouble." Surprised Alfred quickly began to prop the door back up "why on earth would he do that?" Not waiting for an answer, he picked up his now broken shotgun. "I'm not sure he did, I wouldn't put it past our guest to have copied his voice somehow. I must stay for the G.C.P.D. sounded like Gordan is going to lead the charge himself. After that I'm leaving for the night." It was currently 9:30 pm.

Back on the moon, a nightmare had come true. "Damn he made copies of a lot the files he got a hold of." The emperor still replaying what happened in his head didn't hear what was said at first, he found it to hard to focus on anything else. "I'm sorry what, I was thinking about something." The first AI brought the tablet over for him to see, "Oh…okay well I'm not gonna act like he didn't earn it. I can't figure how we lost done there, we had the element of surprise didn't we. If not that then we had at least a decent diversion, right?" Confusion and doubt clouded his mind, they got the gold beaten out of their name (Golden Horde Empire) it was so embarrassing. "I don't care about the files, I checked what he took. It was mostly history and some outdated technology. How could we have lost, damn this is bothering me?" A slight pain was starting to build up, due to the lack of iron intake the nanites needed to feed of something. "I need something to eat, drink, and then I want to start simulation training." _I lost, how the hell could I lose? How did the AI lose in hand to hand against…wait how could they lose?_ "Show me the footage from your fight with Batman."

The G.C.P.D. showed up, and they didn't come for drinks. Several squad cars showed up, with a helicopter 10 mins out. Bruce had to walk out and handle this, he knew how much Gordan cared about him since he met him in crime ally that night. He stepped outside with his well-practiced face of confusion "Um…good evening officers. What brought you all down here tonight?" Gordan stepped out and spoke to Bruce. While this was happening, down in Gotham the Joker was making off with a huge sack of loot, and black mask pushed the Bratva out of Gotham. Sionis now had control of the docks, the drug trade, and now could import/export whatever he wanted. The worst part was the timing, the night was only getting started.

There was no bat signal, so there wasn't a dam to hold back the flow of crime. As black mask looked at his expanding empire he thought _"I think its time to make that purchase."_ "Ms. Li, get that creep Ivo on the phone, I think its time to make a major purchase. When bats returns, want to make sure he has a gift waiting for him." Hours later at the iceberg lounge Penguin looked down to see Gotham "Somethin must have happened to bats, he is never late. An speaking of late, where are my weapons those Russians owe me?"

Superman could hear so much, but in hearing Gotham always he took notice. Tonight, there were more sirens, gunshots, and screams than normal. The one thing Superman didn't hear was batman "I know you don't like visitor's, but I cannot allow this violence to spill out of Gotham." Leaving Metropolis to go across into Gotham would be the only easy thing in his now long night. No thug, no scum, no criminal in Gotham was afraid of Superman. In Gotham, the only thing that was relevant at night was fear.


End file.
